Fame, Nein! It's Mine!
by Knit.pump
Summary: AU: A series of oneshots based around the Strife family, rich socialites who call the city of Hollow Bastion their home. Features many characters.
1. Beginnings

AN: Basically, I'm doing the '100 fanfics' challenge to pass the Summer. Not that I'll stick to it but it does give me a creative outlet which I sometimes so desperately need.

So I'm still stuck in a phase of adoration for Roxas & Co. being rich heirs and what not. I've removed Black and Gold and decided to stick it in here. I've fallen in love with the whole premise of rich family in NY with...deranged kids. And after risokura's 'Inertia Creeps' (GO READ IT), the idea of Roxas as a celebrity wild child makes me shiver in AU delight.

One thing; this isn't a **coherent story**. These are all essentially oneshots based around the same AU; I have commitment issues regarding multi-chaptered stories.

Disclaimer: I nearly forgot to put this in. They would sue my asses at the first oppurtunity. DX I don't own Axel, Roxas or any other rapeable characters and I guess the non rapeable ones too. They're Nomura's boys XD

* * *

**#1:Beginnings**

_Every troublesome duo has to begin somewhere, right?_

No one had ever bothered to question how the friendship between Axel Ramirez and Roxas Strife came about; the fact that the two had been friends for as long as any gossip column could remember made their relationship a substantial fact. It was a given. Their relationship could be related to tomato and basil or peanut butter and jelly; you just couldn't have one without the other. Most of the time, that is.

Many had tried to hazard a guess as to how they met, the most popular and accepted theory being that Roxas had been spotted at one of Organization XIII's concerts in the city and Axel requested the blonde's pleasure backstage. Although this differed depending on your preference of trashy magazine: some say Roxas demanded backstage access to meet the band while others say that while Roxas was escorted out through the back door, he bumped into Axel and they hit it off straight away.

So, during one particularly boring rainy afternoon, both boys were found sprawled across plush sofas in one of many of the Strife's entertainment rooms where an old Gullwing concert played in the background. Axel had taken to stealing a collection of newspapers and magazines that were always placed by the butler in the morning but usually ignored by the family (apart from the business section for Roxas' father, of course) and was casually flicking through them with disinterest. Roxas was on his back with his arm slung over his eyes and lazily replied each time Axel made a passing comment.

A long period of silence was then broken by Axel, "Hmmm..."

Roxas thought about not replying but then realised Axel demanded a response, "What?"

"Well, Dive were saying how we both first met at one of the Organization concerts and you just _had_ to come say hello because you were so enamoured with my awesome skills," Axel said with a grin.

"Well that's definitely not right."

"And I thought to myself 'that's not right'," Roxas sighed. This was going to be as interesting as the build up of dust on his plasma TV but he didn't have the energy to retort to Axel's dithering tales, "But then, Trinity were saying the same but that you demanded backstage access. And so I thought 'that isn't right again'. And so now, I'm wondering, _how_ did we meet?"

There was a pause from Axel and Roxas mulled the question over in his head before replying, "Well it was when Cloud had his birthday party here and he asked you guys to play. You got lost trying to find a bathroom and ended up strolling into the west wing and denied any help from the staff. Then you couldn't understand our automatic toilets..."

Axel let out a low chuckle but then stopped abruptly, "Now wait a minute. I saw you at the Hades Awards and we talked then."

"Yes, but when was that? After the party. So, shut up, I'm right."

"Ah, but you seem to have forgotten that I wore my award outfit to the party because it was pretty snazzy. I ended up wrecking the silver shirt at it though..." Axel trailed off as he struggled to remember what happened that night.

Roxas sat up to stare at Axel defiantly, "Axel, don't be stupid. You wore a bathrobe to the party, it was a costume party."

"Nuh uh. I _left _wearing a bathrobe. Your father's bathrobe, to be precise."

"How could you have possibly taken my dad's bathrobe?!"

Axel's face widened as he grinned, "Well you see, it all started at 1am that night. I found your mom on the balcony and she had mojitos and you know how hot your mom is and you can't deny two star-crossed lovers. I couldn't find my clothes afterwards so she gave me your dad's bathro-" Axel was cut off by a face full of pillow.

While Roxas started berating Axel for referring to his mother in a sexual way, both had failed to realise that they were both utterly wrong about their initial meeting.

It had all started on a crisp Fall's evening.

"What are these fashion rejects doing at my table?" Roxas said loudly as he approached a seated table, bypassing a bewildered maître d' who was now spewing frantic instructions in a foreign language. While Roxas tended to refrain from obnoxious celebrity behaviour that other amateurs usually exhibited, this rule was promptly ignored when it came to his favourite table in his favourite restaurant. Around said table were seated 4 men, each with a hair style more ridiculous than the next he gauged with glaring eyes.

"Excuse me?" an incredulous voice drawled. Roxas' eyes snapped to green ones but quickly made their way up to survey the blazing red disaster atop his head. His hair was the most ridiculous in the group, "Fashion reject?"

"Please, Hot Topic faded out years ago," Roxas scoffed in reference to their all black outfits.

"Says the preteen who bought their identity there," the redhead spat back quickly as he eyed his attire up and down. Roxas only allowed his mouth to fall open a millimetre, he didn't want to appear weak in front of a jackass and now that they were making a scene, the entire restaurant was watching.

"Axel!" a man wearing a white muscle shirt to the right of Roxas grunted, "Don't be makin' any scenes!"

"The man's right, Roxas," Namine had placed her hand gently on Roxas' arm only for it to be whipped away.

"Well, that disaster on your head? You may want to return it to the wilderness."

Axel's eyes flickered up before staring intently at Roxas. Sliding out of his seat, he stood to reveal his full height and in Roxas' defence, he only shuffled back enough to crush Namine's toes. "You're a funny _little_ guy. I didn't realise the maître d' let in preteens," Axel had sneered as he looked down at Roxas. Meanwhile, Namine and the remaining three that were seated around the table simultaneously held their heads in their hands.

"_I_ didn't realise he let in morons. You're at my table. Move."

"Says who?" Axel challenged.

"Roxas Strife."

"Oh, of _course_, Mr Strife," Axel lurched forward into a dramatic bow, "Please. Let me go fetch a few Yellow Pages for you to sit on. Don't want your chin swimming in the soup now, do we? Excuse me!" Axel beckoned a young waitress forward with his finger.

Roxas crossed his arms angrily as he watched the waitress. She was completely bewildered and was torn between inching forward or staying put. Her lip then jutted out as she stared at the maître d' who was pulling his hair out and she was almost ready to cry until, "Save it. We're leaving."

"B-b-b-uh...Mr Strife!" the maître d' called out in desperation as Roxas stormed out.

Roxas turned around when he reached the front entrance and the maître d' flinched, "Tell Mr. Gabbiani that he shall be searching for a new investor tonight," Roxas said calmly as he collected his coat then walked through the open door. Namine watched Roxas push his way past a group of people and winced as she saw the state of the maître d'.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized while holding his hands softly, "But there's nothing we can do."

The maître d's face dropped and his eyes became wide, "Mr. Gabbiani will execute me. Lavishly."

Namine let her eyes travel to what was their Usual Spot. She saw Axel sit down and hold his hand up for a high five from the blonde and noticed what she presumed to be their manager shaking his head, "I know. Perhaps secure some funding from your new favourite customers?" she hinted.


	2. Parents

AN: I must admit, this may be my favourite one so far. I guess it's the ending I'm most proud off but that's for you to decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters...or anything recognisable for that matter; I have a poor imagination.

* * *

**#27: Parents**

_"__Parents_ are not interested in justice, they're interested in peace and quiet." - Bill Cosby

Roxas always did love the Ramirez household. Axel's parents came out of a suburban fairy tale; the father who wore suits and came home at the same time every evening, the mother who knew how to bake everything under the Sun without a cookbook and had manage to age with a grace usually only seen on a Stepford Wife and they both lived in a small detached house in the suburbs with a begrudgingly well kept front garden to boot as insisted by the local Neighbourhood Homeowners' Association.

Axel never understood Roxas' attraction to regular parents who videotaped every school performance and handed out groundings on a regular basis but then Axel didn't come from a multi-million dollar family whose idea of punishment was a million subtracted from the trust fund.

Roxas had only known the Ramirez' for the past 3 years but quickly their house had become synonymous with Roxas' idea of home. Roxas had put it down to not only the perfectly made apple pies but also the simple fact that both Elena and Tseng treated Roxas like the human being he was.

Growing up, Roxas had to put up with parents who treated the boy like a porcelain China doll. Hell, he could have taken a dump on their 1,500 per square meter of cream shag carpet and they'd only turn a blind eye and paint on a shit eating grin and they'd probably even encourage the behaviour; anything for a Strife heir. But the most memorable parents were Isabelle Elousie Mary Regina Morgan Olivia Oetzmann's, his second girlfriend during 7th Grade who demanded he remembered every single one of her middle names. Roxas had sent her father into a heart attack by his sheer presence during a dinner of Lobster Thermidor. Of course, the real estate tycoon recovered but Elousie soon dumped Roxas, as her mother insisted she did so, deciding that being a widow at the age of 25 wasn't worthy of having a financially secure son-in-law plus Elousie had told young Roxas that Joshua Haberman had offered to do her Chemistry homework and that was that.

So as expected, the Ramirez' indifferent reaction to Roxas was greatly welcomed and a breath of fresh air. Roxas remembered the introduction; both continued life as if a 16 billion heir was not gracing their newly polished wooden floors and the milk chocolate cookies were the softest and milkiest he had ever tasted and to this day, he still struggled to find any that matched them. Mrs Ramirez had sat Roxas down in the living room and made sure he was comfortable and for once in his life, Roxas did not feel coddled but instead the warm presence of motherly affection. While Axel had gone to help Mr Ramirez remove a hoard of bats from the attic, Roxas had ended up spilling all his problems, insecurities and questions to the understanding Mrs Ramirez in a way he had not even done to hired professionals.

As Axel shut the car door loudly and led the way to the front door, Roxas quickly looked around to ensure no paparazzi had followed them. Wiping his heavy boots on the door mat, Axel gave the door handle a good shake before the door creaked open, its hinges crying for oil.

"Mom? Dad?" Axel called into the immaculate house as he entered the foyer. He picked up a few letters that were sat on the side and leafed through them with interest, raising his eyebrow at a postcard. Roxas quietly shut the door behind him and proceeded to slip off his shoes, however Axel merely dragged his heavy boots into his home as he went to locate his parents, postcard firmly in his hand. Roxas decided to venture into the kitchen, instinct and past experiences telling him that Mrs Ramirez would be in there most probably finishing off a cake. Through the archway into the large ranch kitchen, he saw her daintily placing the finishing touches onto what appeared to be a very tasty cake.

"Looks good, Mrs Ramirez," his voice caused her to jump with fright and Roxas immediately regretted his actions as Mrs Ramirez held her hand over her heart.

"Oh Roxas! I didn't know Axel was bringing you. He never tells me these things," she shook her head at the thought then wiped her hands down on the front of the apron she was wearing before crossing the space between the two to give Roxas a motherly peck on the cheek, "How are you? How's the family?"

As Roxas gave her a quick update, Mrs Ramirez nodded knowingly even though she had no knowledge of the lifestyle of the rich and famous, "Of course, of course."

They both lifted their heads at the sound of heavy footsteps entering the kitchen and Axel came up to her, "Hey Mom," he greeted her softly and placed a quick kiss on her cheek but Roxas didn't miss the disapproving look in her eyes as they flickered down to the heavy boots which were most definitely scuffing her shiny floorboards, "Whatcha up to?" he asked glancing around the kitchen.

"I've just finished making a banoffi pie. Would you like a slice, Roxas?"

"I guess, thanks," Roxas nodded gratefully.

"Wonderful," she said with a grin and turned to look behind her and started rummaging through a drawer. Suddenly, she let out a gasp, "Now wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself. Now, I've put pecans in it. Are you allergic to nuts?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry," Roxas said with a wince then noticed Axel eyeing the freshly made banoffi pie that sat on the counter behind them with 'mild' interest, his nose nearly touching the cream topping.

"Oh, that is a shame," she said, her face dropping a little before her eyes lit up again, "Well, no worries, I'll just make another one!"

Roxas shuffled uncomfortably, "You really don-"

"I have another base chilling anyway, no trouble at - Axel! Get your fingers out of that pie right now!" Mrs Ramirez scolded her son and he pulled away quickly with a slightly guilty look on his face but happily lapped at his fingers, "God knows where your hands have been; up some girl's skirt or even worse, down some unwilling boy's trousers."

Axel choked at this statement and his eyes were wide. Meanwhile, Roxas was smirking as he remembered how Axel's mother had the ability to render the redhead speechless like no other. Roxas sometimes wondered what life must be like to have a superpower which would so obviously benefit the wellbeing of mankind.

"Mom! What?! Why would you- just why?" Axel was quiet for a moment as he tried to regain his senses then a small smirk graced his face, "And anyway, I'll have you know that every single one of them is willing, ain't that right, Roxxie?" Axel said with a wink while Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I love visiting your parents," Roxas said into the silent car 4 hours later but still carefully watching the banoffi pie that sat precariously on his lap. It was hard to say no to Mrs Ramirez.


	3. Where

AN: So this was Black and Gold but it decided to move in with its friends. Fortunately, I was able to fit it into this challenge.

Disclaimer: Perhaps all the fangirls could start a pool of money and buy the rights? Then again, fangirls are usually broke because they spend their money on PlayArts dolls to fulfill their fantasies. Not that I would know anything about that...

* * *

**#78: Where?**

"Roxas?"

The cry echoed down the corridor and Roxas winced as he curled further into his familiar fetal position.

"Roxas!"

Roxas wasn't entirely sure what he was lying on but he knew it was hard and that space was limited and so kept all his limbs close to his chest. His fashionably skinny black jeans were now clinging to all the wrong places and his groin felt cocooned . As he slowly entered a world of fuzzy consciousness, Roxas let out a low groan and tried to figure out what pain was associated to which body part. An attempt to straighten out his neck only created more pain and Roxas decided that sleeping on his cheek -_god this bed is hard- _was probably the best for now.

Eyes still shut –_it's too painful- _Roxas opened his mouth; he felt a pool of stickiness beneath him and felt it leaking from his mouth. '_Drool'_ he thought then pulled a face.

Roxas heard the door swing open and winced as he realised that the onslaught of shouting would induce a splitting headache, "Roxas! What the- Where are you?" Roxas heard pacing of leather soles on plush carpet and sheets being pulled away. Instead of feeling a rush of cold and hearing more angry name-calling, Roxas instead heard a confused, "Huh?"

Roxas opened his eyes –_why is everything so dark and what is digging into the side of my head?_- and saw that he could see the back of Sora's head which was being scratched in confusion. He had a bird's eye view of the entire room and could barely make out the mess of bottles, clothes, stains and _a steering wheel?_ From that point, Roxas knew he was high. Or still high. How else could he be seeing the world from this God-like position?

_Maybe I _am _God. I _can_ see everything...Hell, who am I kidding? People _worship _me._ _Of course I'm God._

Roxas let out a raspy small chuckle at this which caused Sora jump and then turn around in confusion, "What the-" Sora said as his head tilted up. His eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the right and then he ran his hand over his face, "Roxas, what are you doing up there?" Sora asked simply.

"I'm God," Roxas replied smugly and gave Sora a rare grin which lasted a mere second before a dull thumping started building up on the left side of his skull, "Oh, God..." he grunted, each word out of his mouth grating against his throat.

"Why are you talking to yourself then?" Sora said with a smirk.

"Shut. Up. Smartass. Don't you have somewhere to be? What the hell are you wearing anyway? What is _this_?" Roxas said with a disapproving look –_Why a full blown tux? Fancy dress?- _ although Sora couldn't tell what expression lay beneath the sunglasses.

"A tux. Y'know, considering Dad's wedding _is _starting in under an hour," Sora said casually but the sentence was enough to cause Roxas to flinch. Roxas refrained from talking for over a minute as he shut his eyes, wishing he could just rest. His sweet dreams were abruptly cut short though, "Yeah...when are you planning to come down, y'know, just out of interest?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Stop trying to be cool, like me," Roxas retorted then pulled in his knees and turned his body so that he could sleep on his back. Or at least, he tried. Instead, his knees hit something solid and 

prevented him from doing so, "What the-?" Roxas tried to sit up but instead his head also hit against the same hard surface.

Roxas scowled as he opened his eyes once again and surveyed his surroundings properly. As his eyes glanced over the room, they fell to his current situation and Roxas let out a confused gasp. Sora wasn't looking up at him because he was God and lived in the sky. Oh no. Roxas had decided to make a bed out of the _top of the wardrobe._ The tiny two by five foot area was occupied by Roxas' short body and his foot hung off the edge limply.

Roxas looked to Sora for an explanation but his brother merely shrugged.

_Huh._

"Seriously though, uh, Cloud said, yeah. I think you can guess," Sora said with wince and then disappeared into the bathroom.

_Oh man. Cloud's pissed off. _Roxas let his head fall back against the wood and allowed it to lollto the side as he listened to the sound of running water. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Roxas and he clutched his stomach; his sensitive state and the sudden realisation that he was on top of a very high wardrobe hit him all at once and he shut his eyes tightly.

Sora came back into the room with a full glass of water and stood close to the wardrobe and held the glass up to Roxas but his hand only reached halfway up, "Roxas." Roxas opened his eyes and saw Sora tip-toeing with the glass. He gratefully took it and sipped at it gingerly.

"Maybe if I got a chair..." Sora said under his breath and looked around the room, only spotting a single lounge chair which was overturned. Setting it upright again, Sora dragged the chair and situated it right in front of the wardrobe. Sora looked up at Roxas to see he had held his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the piercing light that managed to slither in through the blinds. Roxas was thankful that the room was silent apart from the shuffling of Sora's feet as he tried to right the wrongdoings of Roxas' actions of the previous night by tidying the large room.

"So, what happened?" Sora's curiosity got the better of him.

Roxas let out a snort as he remembered the proceedings of the night, "Axel called me," Sora let out a sound of understanding, "Yeah. Something about a stint in SoHo. Drugs. Booze."

"A lot of people?" Sora asked and dumped a pile of bottles into the nearest bin.

"Well, it was just me and Axel. Then Demyx called and we think...well, you know the old saying. Two's company, three's a crowd...and four's a party," Roxas said with a chuckle.

"Roxas, that's _your _saying. So Demyx brought a lot of friends?" Sora received a hum of approval in response and silence fell over the two again.

"How long have I got now?" Roxas finally asked into the silence.

Sora shook his wrist to shift the cuffs covering the watch face, "About forty minutes. Can you just get down from there now, please?"

"What are you worrying for? It'll only take me ten minutes to get ready. I can go for that 'dishevelled and unkempt' look. And the sunglasses will do all the work anyway."

Sora huffed, "Roxas. You're on the other side of the city. It took me half an hour to get here from St. Patrick's and only because traffic was...well normal. It'll be gridlocked by the church now because of the limos!"

"We'll just turn up fashionably late then," Roxas drawled and finally turned to look at Sora; he had a menacing look on his face –_Sora looks constipated- _and he fished out his cellphone from his pocket.

Sora jammed a few buttons with his index finger and held the cellphone up to his ear, "This isn't a release party at the latest Nokia store on Fifth, Rox'," Roxas rolled his eyes and turned away, "This is a wedding! Dad's wedding! You know how imp- Look. Yes, I know! I don't know!"

Roxas raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation and looked towards Sora again to see one arm was flailing about in the air, "Just wait a few, I'm coming down anyway. No, Roxas _isn't _joining us. He can sort himself out," Sora said and threw a dirty look across the room at his brother.

Roxas just mocked Sora and gave him the finger, "Fine. Just fuck off and go with _Riku_. Not like Dad would appreciate my presence. No one would."

Moments later and Roxas was left in solitude on top of the wardrobe. Even with his headache now building to a crescendo of blinding pain, Roxas couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt which Sora had so graciously put in his care. Roxas peered down to see the lounge chair sitting innocently underneath him, giving off the appearance that it would help him. But Roxas noticed that even the mini fridge was taller than the chair. _Dammit Sora. At least _try_ and help me perform a good deed by providing adequate shit to help me down._ Roxas pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open, his thumb pressing down #2 for a long while.

"Hello?"

"Can you fucking come and help me? I need to be Midtown in twenty minutes and seeming as you are the jackass that got me into this mess in the first place, you can be the jackass that gets me out of the waist high shit I am in."

--xxx--

"How-" Sora looked dumbstruck and even Riku's eyes had widened at the appearance of Roxas, fully decked out in his tux and looking way too good for a guy who was pretty much shitfaced and _on top of a wardrobe_ only a half hour ago. Camera flashes and shouts came from behind them as the paparazzi took note of the sudden appearance of the Twins.

"I see you underestimated the power of Greyskull, Sora...and my awesome motorbike," Riku groaned as he saw Axel appear out of nowhere, tugging on his tie to straighten it up, "Even your little pretty boy's Porsche couldn't help you through that," Axel said, nonchalantly pointing towards the gridlock of taxi's, buses, limos and 4x4's and made an L-shape on his forehead aimed towards Riku.

Riku meanwhile glared at Axel and quickly grabbed Sora's elbow and pulled him up the church stairs, "C'mon. We're gonna be late."

Roxas shared a smirk with Axel before linking his arm with his and dragging them both up the stairs with a "We're gonna be _late_, Axel," as Roxas mocked Riku's tone of voice.

* * *

AN: Super Axel to the rescue!

And the idea of the wardrobe? I'm ticking the box next to 'Personal Experiences'.

And the power of Greyskull compels you to Review! I don't know what is up with the He-Man references. I wasn't even _conceived_ in the 80s, let alone born.


	4. Sunset

**AN: **So, I finally wrote another. At this rate, I will be six feet under before I reach #50. This came rather quickly and was finished rather quickly, hence it being rather short. But I think I got the point across.

**#32: Sunset**

Dusk had fallen over the city of Hollow Bastion and Roxas watched silently from the family's high rise balcony as the sun's disappearance caused the sky to turn to a soft peach colour. An unlit cigarette was held lazily between his teeth, his tongue poking out as he tried to fish out the lighter in his pocket. Roxas threw a quick glance behind his back through the window before lighting up the cigarette and after a minute or so, let out a satisfied sigh along with a cloud of smoke.

Roxas had initially only come out to smoke just one cigarette but after realising that a lot more was on his mind, he was soon on his third. Hearing the hiss of the window as it slid open, Roxas immediately turned to his side, letting his hand drape lazily over the edge of the balcony, hiding his guilty pleasure.

"It's only you," Roxas let out with disinterest after recognising his brother's unruly hair before turning around and continuing with his previous activity.

"Roxas..." Sora's nose crinkled at the smell, "Where did you get those from?"

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly and watched as Sora pushed himself onto the wall of the balcony so that he could sit down. He faced Roxas and watched him intensely.

"So..." Sora began, "What have you done today?"

"Nothing really. I just got up," Roxas made his point by showcasing his boxers with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, right," Sora replied quietly while watching Roxas exhale another puff of smoke. A moment of silence passed before Sora began another conversation with enthusiasm, " I had a really weird dream last night!"

Roxas sighed with resignation, "Yeah?"

"Well first, we were watching Axel play and we were backstage. Then all of a sudden, all the fans turn into those tiny dinosaurs. You know the ones that were tiny and really fast? They ripped that guy apart in that film? Anyway, so then we all run away but they're all chasing us and uh, you got mauled by a load of them," Sora finished with a wince.

Roxas stared at Sora, "And what happened to you?"

"Riku saved me!" Sora said with a grin. Roxas' eyebrows raised a little in acknowledgment before he turned to look ahead at the city. Once again, silence overcame the two and Sora watched with little restrain and much fidgeting as Roxas plucked another cigarette from his packet. Sora stared intently at Roxas, trying to bore into his twin's skull and force him to listen to the mantra being repeated in Sora's head.

"No, Sora," Roxas finally said after a few minutes, his newly lit cigarette now glowing brightly against the darkened sky.

"Roxas! Its not fair!" Sora whined.

"Sora, I said no."

"But I'm your brother"

"And?" Roxas said sharply with a pointed look.

Sora crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "How many have you had?"

"Three. No wait, this is my fourth."

"Four?!" Sora spluttered and jumped down from his post from the wall.

"Sora!" Roxas fought off his brother with his left hand, greatly protecting the cigarette in his right by raising his arm as Sora swatted for it.

"Come ooon, Roxas!" Sora whined some more, continually trying to reach his brother's right hand. Finally he stopped and stared at Roxas with wide blue eyes and a small pout, "Roxas. Please?"

"No."

"But I'm your brother. Your _twin _brother," Sora offered. Roxas snorted and turned his back on Sora.

"But Roxas!" Sora rationalised with Roxas' back, "Riku _hates _them and I can never have one around him. Just twosies on this one, please?" There was a few moments of silence where Sora believed he was truly beaten until Roxas' hand held the cigarette between two fingers near his head, passing it backwards.

"Thank you!" Sora squealed and graciously took his gift from Roxas and held it in his mouth while hugging his brother from behind, "You're the best!"

Minutes later, Sora suddenly let out an indignant cry as Roxas replied, "I agreed to twosies, not _your_-sies."


	5. Middles

**AN:** I totally forgot I had finished this one. I thought it needed tidying up but reading it, it seemed okay. Unless I've missed something completely hideous. Which would be very embarrassing.

* * *

**#2: Middles**

"I still don't understand why I'm stuck between Tweedledumb and Tweedledumbmer."

"Because Roxas," Sora called from shotgun, "there's five of us and five seats."

"Why couldn't we have taken company cars?" he asked angrily as he squirmed in an effort to give himself more space. While Riku owned a classic car, it wasn't the biggest and certainly wasn't designed to hold 3 fully grown boys including a giant redhead.

"Did you really want the paparazzi following us?" Sora replied as his eyes flickered to the right hand window checking for any ominous cars.

"When are they _not _following us?" Roxas retorted as he shoved his elbow into Axel's side causing the man to yelp and rub his side angrily.

"Jeez Rox. Why don't we just throw you in the trunk; you're small enough to fit in there and you'll have amazing leg room."

"Bite me."

Riku's headache became progressively worse during the car journey. As the arguments escalated and became more tumultuous, he didn't know which was worse; Roxas' constant whining or Axel's annoying egotistical responses. He was just fortunate that Demyx had decided to fall asleep behind his sunglasses and that the only sound that emerged from him was a light snore.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt and Riku swore under his breath as the car stopped for the forty-sixth time in the last mile. Sora watched with apologetic eyes as Riku's forehead hit the top of the steering wheel repeatedly and his hands clenched tightly around it as he tried to drown out the constant arguing occurring centimetres behind his head.

"I'm sorry, Riku," Sora's voice caused Riku to look up, "I didn't realise that we would have had so much trouble."

"It's not your fault," Riku sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose again.

"I just thought it'd be a nice way to escape the house seeming as Mom's gone haywire with the decorating," Sora let his head fall to the side and peered out the window. The arguing had finally subsided into low angry murmurs as Riku rolled the car forward a few more inches. All he could see around him were cars, cars and more cars; the city had too many inhabitants, he decided.

Riku looked into the back mirror and saw Demyx begin to fidget and crinkles forming on his forehead. Roxas and Axel were too engrossed in another argument to notice him and Riku could only wince when Demyx let out a high pitched yelp and flailed in fright, smacking Roxas over the head.

Axel stared in disbelief at the oblivious blonde as he snuggled back into the car window and watched in amusement as Roxas released an onslaught of attacks on the unsuspecting blonde.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Demyx was weakly defending himself with slapping hands automatically, "What happened?" he asked in confusion as he slowly woke up from his doze. When he saw an angry Roxas about to launch multiple combo attacks at him, Demyx pressed his body into the car door in an attempt to avoid certain doom.

Sora eventually managed to calm the three down after ten minutes and the old school threat of 'Don't make me turn this car around', "Can't you guys just play some sort of game?" Sora whined, clearly losing all hope as Roxas began to argue loudly with Axel again.

"Fine with me..." Axel mumbled. Seconds later, a angry cry was heard from Roxas and when Sora turned around, he saw Roxas rubbing his arm with a scowl and readying a fist.

"Roxas!"

"He punched me!"

"Hey, Sora said play a game. I saw a Bug. I punched you."

"I'll show you a Bug..." Roxas warned and took a swing at Axel's stomach. The two began scrapping in the back and Sora spectated their backseat brawl; although Axel should have had the upper hand being the biggest one in the car, Roxas was clearly using his height deficiency to his advantage by sending Axel low blows to the stomach.

"That's it!" the pair immediately paused in their proceedings in shock as when they heard Sora scream angrily, "Riku, stop the car! We're going home!"

"What?!"

"Stop the car!"

Riku, in his panic, forgot what he was meant to be doing and the car stuttered to a stop as it stalled, prompting a storm of angry horns to course through the air. Unfortunately for Riku, the car behind his was being driven by a hotshot stockbroker who was too interested in setting a high score on his cellphone to care about the situation in front of him. He only realised his pretty sportscar was ruined when he heard the crunching of metal and squealing brakes. All five occupants in the car infront lurched forward with a huge grunt.

"Crap!" Riku swore.

A chorus of jeering sang from the backseat and Axel and Roxas began to applaud Riku, "Nice one, Riku!"

"Not only does he look like a woman, he drives like one too," Axel heckled as both himself and Roxas shared an amused look over their mutual rival.


End file.
